


Slash Game 1

by Cryllia



Series: Slash Game Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Cannibalism, Chef Hannibal, Crack, Dinner, First Dates, M/M, Muggle Life, Slash, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash Game!</p>
<p>Choose a character with a penetrating stare!<br/>character is Sherlock - describe to a perfect date between your character and mine!</p>
<p>There is no need beyond this to explain this nonsense :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash Game 1

It was a date. The first since _the incident_ that shall never be discussed again. At least this one had hair. And a nose. And had no tendencies to live on the backs of other people heads. It would do. Sherlock had invited him to a posh restaurant, and the chef was supposed to be famous in the muggle world. The evening was going well, really. No world ending doom, no itchy tattoos, just Lucius and a nice man who saw too much. But he couldn't know the truth behind everything. To Sherlock, magic wasn't real - just tricks that weren't yet explained. If he were honest with himself, he'd just love to see Sherlock's mind figure out an _imperio_ curse. The lengths muggles would go to to convince themselves magic didn't exist never failed to amuse him.

  
Dinner arrived under chrome cloche's. The chef himself appeared with an entirely too toothy smile.

  
"I present to you, long pig, roasted with rosemary, thyme, and just a touch of lemon to bring out the..." he made an odd sucking noise, "flavor of the meat. Cooked to a medium rare perfection. _Do enjoy_."

  
The cloche's were lifted to reveal an undefinable hunk of meat nestled into a small pile of creamy mashed potatoes. Lucius and Sherlock smiled at each other and dug in. Maybe they'd invite the chef for desert - he was pretty good looking after all, and the way Sherlock was looking at the chef....

  
This really was nice.


End file.
